Promise?
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: “Forever.” She replied before closing her eyes and leaning her head back down, she knew she had promised, it seemed like the idea at the time, but she wasn’t so certain of it now. First one-shot, rate M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright this is my first completed fic... it's a one shot and the idea kinda came to me, I'm pretty sure it sucks cause i've never actually written anything like this, but i'm hoping you like it. Let me know what i can do to improve on my writing, maybe you can see where i went wrong. This one didn't have a beta, so sorry about that. I really hope you like this, it's pretty vague to start with.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.k. Rowling but i thank her everyday for writing Harry Potter.

Her breath left her mouth in soft pants, the hand on her cheek caressed her skin. She felt his fingertips flutter from her ear, down her jaw, before moving to touch her lips again. He'd been doing this for the last 5 minutes, hand never leaving her face the other wound into the hair at the nape of her neck. He hadn't even really touched her, hadn't even kissed her and she was panting and keening, twisting her face to his touch. She ignored the marred flesh pressed against her neck, she ignored the fact that she shouldn't be doing this, she ignored the fact that she had once hated him.

He moved forward then as she looked up into his eyes, his lips ghosting across her jaw, only touching enough to let her know his lips were there. His right hand moved from her cheek to her chin tilting her head up, lips moving to her chin, then to her right ear, nipping ever so softly on her flesh. She moaned then, softly. His lips twisted into a delighted smirk before he nipped again, moving his mouth down her neck nipping at her flesh, clutching her hair and giving a firm tug. Her head twisted off to the side baring her neck to his mouth. Another moan, louder this time, her body arched into his of it's own accord. She thought she heard him purr, but she must have been mistaken because the sound was gone now. She moved her hands from her sides, up his chest, one twining itself in his hair. The other rested on the curve of his neck, Her fingertips dancing across his skin. He sighed softly, smiling against her flesh.

His mouth moved again nipping at her pulse, tongue darting out for a short taste, before he purred again. She moaned then, pressing closer, tugging gently on his hair. His lips finally found hers, It seemed as if he had been teasing her for hours not mere minutes. He tasted like tobacco and chewing gum, she didn't really mind, the tobacco was sweet and the gum was minty. His mouth moved softly over hers, nipping at her lip, teasing her with his mouth, as he had with his hands. She didn't know what to call this, it was too tender for snogging really. Then she decided, as his tongue finally dragged across her lip, to think about what this was later. Her mouth opened and his tongue slid in. His mouth caressed hers, moving softly, they kissed like this, languid brushing of mouths and tongues. But the he growled and it all changed. He crashed their lips together, bruising her puffy lips, nipping and delving his tongue in, again and again. Tasting the juice and spice from her dinner. He liked that taste. It suited her. They heard each others breathy moans and soft gasps. Chests rising and falling quickly, hands holding tighter.

"Granger.." His voice seemed like a caress across her skin, She shivered as she moved her hands around his neck and jumped slightly wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing against him. "Fuck."

He pushed her to the wall, pinning her there, one hand leaving her hair to grip her wrists and pin them above her head and he began to thrust against her.

"Merlin." She breathed, pushing herself against him, reveling in the feeling that she had caused this, she had affected him this way.

He growled again, "Granger please…" He whimpered kissing her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. "Say it… you have to say it."

Her mind was in a fog, she only heard half of what he said, she tried to focus she really did, but him nipping and sucking at her neck wasn't helping her mental faculties at the moment.

"Granger… just say it once…. You have to say it once… then I can…" She caught his lips again moaning, rubbing against his arousal with her own. Panting, he tore his lips away and stared down into the eyes of the girl before him. Her face was flushed, heavy breast heaving in arousal, her stomach soft and a little round, wide hips and a tiny stature. She reminded him of a tree sprite or a dryad. She was so perfect. "Just once please just once."

Hermione shook her head and cleared the fog, she looked into the boy's eyes and smiled. "I'm yours, Malfoy. To do with as you please, to mate, to bond, to be forever."

"Promise?" She nodded, Draco smiled, his fangs glinting in the dark, "Mmmm, knew you were a bad girl at heart, love."

His head ducked forward and he settled his mouth over her pulse before biting down and pumping the venom in his mouth into her willing body. She went limp and spent the next 24 hours in pain, but he lay near, soothing and caressing her skin, planting soft kisses on her face.

When she woke she didn't feel any different but she knew her life would never be the same again. Draco looked upon her face, only subtle differences, her skin was paler, smoother and her eyes a fiery red. He pulled her up to him and kissed her mouth hard, their fangs clashing and tongues dueling in their mouths, he pulled back and smirked.

"Remember your promise Granger. You're mine now." He leaned into her ear and whispered "Forever."

"Forever." She replied before closing her eyes and leaning her head back down, she knew she had promised, it seemed like the idea at the time, but she wasn't so certain of it now.


	2. Author's Note:D

Hey guys! This One-shot is now in the process of becoming a Multi-chapter. I'm working on the first few chapters right now. It won't continue on from this story thread, instead it will be a whole nother story all it's own. Thanks for the reviews, faves and story alerts. I guess those are coming in handy now huh? The new story will be titled Promise Me Forever and will be the build up to this moment. I want to thank everyone who has read this and I hope you all come to read the spin off:D And I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone that thought that this was an update to the story. Thanks again and I hope to see you soon:D

-Embir


End file.
